Search for The Ghost Who Never Lived
A story within the Immortal Tales series, Search for The Ghost Who Never Lived tells of his journey of perhaps finding one of the Shinobi world's strongest beings. Immortal Tales feature characters from various Canon's and Fanon's as well as introduce a new view towards morality. This takes place well after Kumo's attack and the formation of Shōgai. This story serves as a prerequisite to an upcoming tale. Prelude "Welcome back, Lord Koshiro." Mui bowed as Koshiro emerged from a teleportation seal which acted as the bridge between Kānibaru and The Land of Water's mainland. Mui wore his usual red honorary coat with white gloves attached. His coat erased all traces of chakra, thanks to The Doctor's revolutionary concealing material. Mui was The Warden (典狱,Tengoku). A name which burned fear into thousands. All who lived blissfully in this magnificent prison, built by Koshiro's massive chakra, dared not to give Mui even the slightest glare. "News of your attack on Kumogakure have reached shore. Seem's everything went as planned?" "More or less. I'm," Koshiro looked away, towards a closed window which revealed an infinite picture of sapphire ocean, tumbling upon itself. Rare clear skies painted with white fluffs. "Just disappointed that their shinobi were willing to lose so much...just to protect items with no value." He rubbed his head, specifically under his bang. Lightly above an abyssal hole. Mui bowed. "My apologies sir." "No need." He waved it off. Making way to a bookshelf. Mui took note that his master's clothes remained perfect. Ancient ceremonial clothing with symbols long forgotten. A smooth, soft cape which kept him warm and safe from initial flames. And attached, a hood capable of cascading his face in shadows. But Koshiro only kept it on when traveling or addressing Kānibaru's prisoners. Today, Mui knew something else plagued his mind. Koshiro pulled out a red book and touched a seal located halfway through. Suddenly, his bookshelf imploded on itself, revealing a passageway. Mui's master made way into darkness, and as any loyal servant would, he followed. Down winding stairs, paths lit by flames, others completely emerged in black. Unseen corners and hidden paths. Dark monsters hunting and preying in shadows. Undead eyes watching their every move. Mui, since revival could never get used to Koshiro's inventions and creations. It simply stood as unnatural. Shivers. Master and servant stopped in a dimly lit room. Massive enough to hold a summoning. A roof covered by hundreds if not thousands of feet of seawater. It is said to be Kānibaru's deepest level...One forbidden to all. Mui could feel it's spiritual energy. A strong connection to a different realm. Koshiro stood in presence of a massive door. Painted with similar symbols which appear on his own clothing. A tie to an ancient world. He pressed his palm against it's center, and suddenly, five elemental symbols lit up with their respectful colors. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning. Jū man-nen no toshokan's door split in two revealing a bright light. A gateway to Fukurokuju's grand library. Both entered, before the gate seemingly consumed them both. On the other say, Koshiro and Mui walked on a single bridge towards a giant circle. Surrounding them were thousands of rings with millions of literature and works upon shelves. Fuku's library was so massive that it created a hole of eternal darkness. But Koshiro had his target in mind. They walked for what seemed like ages, until they reached a certain shelf. "My lord, why is it cut off?" "That is my reason for being here today." Koshiro pulled out a scroll. "It's a saga with no ending." "What is a saga?" "Every great shinobi, from Hashirama Senju to Naruto Uzumaki, has a Saga. No matter how big or small, their stories are recorded in scrolls, which end at the moment of their death. Every saga has an ending as universal law dictated all things come to an end. Even if a person's death goes unnoticed, there is bound to be someone who runs across a corpse. But this saga in particular," Koshiro opened the scroll. "Has no ending." The scroll had half length full of writing, but ended with blank space. "Maybe he's not dead." Mui proposed. "That's what i want to find out. If someone like him is still alive, I want to find out where he is and why does no one remember who Nariko is. Someone who once served The Akatsuki must have a story...or a vendetta." Koshiro rolled his scroll up once more and placed it upon a shelf. "If he is up to something, I have to make sure I'm there to stop it before it gets out of control." "I will accompany you Koshiro-Sama." Mui smiled. "This is a burden I will not let you carry alone." The Doctor smiled and placed a hand on his servant's shoulder. His eye glowing with happiness. Not in a millennium has someone truly cared for Koshiro. "Thank you..." Chapter One: An Immortal Tongue Koshiro and Mui both sat on horseback. The Doctor rode a black stallion supported by powerful legs. It's mane shined in sunlight. Mui, on the other hand, had control of a reddish brown horse, a little bit smaller than Koshiro's yet just as strong. The two brought the horses from a poor stable worker. Koshiro's kind heart paid ten times it's true worth, helping the stable worker survive through an upcoming winter. "Nariko is said to have worked for the Akautski. Meaning there has to be some record of his life somewhere. My best guess is Konoha." Koshiro said under a hood. His face hidden by shadows. Everyone heard of The Doctor, but few actually learned of his appearance. "I've fought few Konoha shinobi..They are truly valiant warriors. I'm sure they will not let us gain information on someone so powerful, easily." Mui looked to his master. "Unless you're thinking about force." "Do not worry...I have my methods." Koshiro smirked as they approached Konoha's main gate. "WHAT!" Mui screamed into the sky. "Oh, I'm so sorry Master Shiro," Konoha's head guard bowed in respect to his elder. An older man, hunched over a cane and a younger boy. "Someone as famous as you can come and go as you please! Especially in presence of your grandson! I'm hoping he will follow in your foot steps." "Ah of course, Young Shiro III will be just like his grandfather. I mean, look at those cheeks." Koshiro Senior pinched the young boy's cheek. I hate you so much master.... Mui thought as Koshiro squeezed his cheek. "Thank you young men.." Koshiro and Mui made their way until they were far from the entrance, which they entered a dark alleyway. Two puffs of smoke consumed the old man and child, revealing Koshiro and Mui. "Next time I'm going to be the old man!! I look older anyway!!! And why didn't we just go underground like the last time!!" Mui screamed. "With Kumo's attack, the other five villages are on alert. Entering underground is no different from land. But now that we infiltrated, our clothing will conceal our chakra from here on in." Koshiro grabbed Mui and merged into earth. Both moved through liquefied earth at immense speeds. Koshiro using his sensing technique to find out where to go exactly. Their adventure ended in a large facility. "Konoha's record facility. Former home of root." He told Mui in a faint whisper. Two guards turned around the corner, to which Koshiro had already shot his fist out like a missile. A punch and a chop to each one, knocking both unconscious. His threads retracted his arm and sewed it back on. "Any ideas on where it is?" "I should have asked huh?" Koshiro said rubbing his head. "Dammit!!!!!" Mui screamed. "Quiet, quiet, might awake the guards." Koshiro smiled and pulled them to the side. "Besides I can feel an empty room. I'm sure it is there." Before taking another step, Mui grabbed Koshiro as a barrage of poisoned needles flew past his face. "That was close." Koshiro sighed. Master and servant continued their search. Eventually stopping when Anbu made their way. Merging with earth or even knocking them unconscious. Both left quite a trail of bodies behind. They eventually reached a room.. A massive dark room. "Let us out!" A man screamed. "Oops wrong room." Koshiro slammed the door. Through another journey of traps and guards, they entered another large room. A massive wall of records. "Nothing compared to Fuku's library...But quite impressive." Koshiro admitted. He looked for Akatsuki records, which he found shortly thanks to his Earth Release Clones. "Ha, here it is." Nagato, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu....But there is nothing on Nariko...What the hell happened... Koshiro thought to himself. "Anything, My lord?" Mui looked over. "Nothing..." "So I guess the case is over?" Mui asked, turning away. "Far from it, there is someone we can ask." Koshiro smirked as his thumb pointed to a name. A fellow immortal... "Who? I thought the Akatsuki bodies were impossible to retrieve." "Most are...But there is one who is still alive and kicking. And quite close. Come on." Koshiro darted out, with Mui in his wake..... In the Nara Forest, Koshiro and Mui emerged from solid earth. A quiet atmosphere...Nothing out of ordinary besides a few deer. Koshiro's eye was shut as he focused in on his target. A normal shinobi could not find someone so deeply hidden...Deep within earth. But Koshiro was a master of earth. Earth is his home..An extension of his body. "Who are we looking for My Lord? And it seems nothing is out of ordinary." Mui asked..But like previously, Koshiro ignored him. "Here." Koshiro pointed to a perfectly wounded patch of earth. A circle where grass no longer grew. He formed a few hand seals with his left hand. "Doton: Chidōkaku." Suddenly earth around the area separated into a circle. A shining ray of sunlight touched his forehead....Warmth bringing him back to life slowly. Jashin Be Praised. Threads reached out of Koshiro's arms and dug deep into the circle. Moving rocks from his path. He felt his targets head and wrapped the threads around his hair, pulling it up slowly. Banging his face against rock. "Dammit Kakuzu!! Took you long enough you Fuggin asshole!!! Oh wait till I get out!! I knew Lord Jashin wouldn't leave me to suffer!!! I knew it!! His most loyal servant! I will make that bastard pay! He will die! I will kill him! Drag his body out of hell, and kill him again!! I will murder everything he loves and kill everything he hates! This village will suffer the wrath of the immortal duo!!! Hidan and- Huh?" Hidan's Head looked confusingly at Koshiro. "Kakuzu, what the hell? Why did you change your looks? What the fuck are you thinking." "This is not Kakuzu, you imbecile, This is My Lord," "I am Koshiro." Koshiro interrupted. "Your partner Kakuzu died that day as well..you succeed the immortal duo." "What! who the fuck is Koshiro?! And who are you calling Imbecile asshole! Why do you have Kakuzu's threads then!!! You're just some second rate character!" "Don't you dare talk to Lord Koshiro in that manner you pathetic body-less piece of-" Mui held his fist up. "Mui...Relax. I am the being who stands outside of life and death. The eternal librarian and guardian of humanity. It is your friend who is the second rate, As I am the first user of The Earth Grudge Fear." Hidan remained shocked. His emaciated head covered in blood. How he survived so long was a combination of insects and water from rainy days. He promised Shikamaru a death and every passing minute he stood strong to keeping it. "Why should I believe you!? And what the fuck do you want with me?" Hidan asked. Koshiro held up a single hand, and made a lone seal. A puff of smoke emerged....Revealing a wooden casket behind him which opened and showed a Zombie..An anbu long dead and sown together. With a smirk, it emerged from it's resting place releasing an aura of death. "I have thousands of puppets like this Hidan....If you wish not to become one of them, I suggest telling me all you know about Noriko. I'm sure I can find a little childs body to attach your head to." Koshiro chuckled. Hidan bit his lip...He felt Koshiro's presence. It was the real deal... But he did not want to go back into that hell.... "You say Kakuzu is dead huh? Which means everyone else bit the dust. Without me, Noriko's legend will die out. So how about this...I'll tell you all you want to know about Noriko. But you help me find a body." Mui looked to Koshiro and back to Hidan, only to return his gaze to Koshiro. "You cannot be serious My Lord, Lets just get what we need and return this deadbeat back into the dirt where he belongs.." "No...I think he will come in handy." Koshiro's threads brought Hidan close to him and tied Hidan's head to his robe. "What the fuck!!! I thought you could give me a fucking body! Speaking of which where is my body!?" "Return you to your body, and you might run." Koshiro answered. "And plus, i'm sure the deer had many delicious meals with an immortals flesh." Mui finished. "YOU IDIOT, DEER DON'T EAT MEAT!!!!!" "Stop!" A voice called. A squad of Konoha shinobi appeared out of darkness. "We have watched this little confrontation...It is enough! ou are all under jurisdiction of The Hokage-" Mui appeared in front of the head and palmed him with enough force to send him flying. Meanwhile, Koshiro's zombie charged at their attackers and unleashed a barrage of attacks. Which caused it's mask to fall off....The last surviving Anbu looked shock at his former partner now a zombie.. "H-how can this be....You died," He fell. "Five years ago! AHHHHHH!" Birds escaped as Koshiro's zombie finished him off...Falling after death. Hidan hung in amazement.. Such power...he is no Kakuzu..This motherfucker is the real deal... Chapter Two: Noriko's Past All three sat at a bar, Koshiro putting Hidan's head on the counter. Everyone stood in fear at the immortal. "WHAT NEVER SEEN A TALKING HEAD BEFORE!" Hidan yelled as he stuffed his face with meat. "OH GLORIOUS MEAT, SURVIVING ON BUGS ALL THESE YEARS WILL DRIVE A MAN CRAZY." When Hidan finished, Koshiro took both Hidan and Mui to a red light district where HIdan sat inbetween many women.... At the end of their magnificent night, they ended up back at the bar, scaring a new set of people. "So whaat do you want to know about Noriko?" Hidan asked. "All I can say is that he had auburn hair and he wasn't that tall." "WHAT!" Mui screamed. "That's all?" Koshiro asked. ((To be continued))